Razalpihon
| kanji = | romanji = | titles = | story = | image = | birthdate = | age = Unknown | race = | gender = Male | height = 7'7 | weight = 220 | hair color = Black | affiliation = Nemean Lion Guild | previous affiliation = | guild mark location = Chest | occupation= Guild Master | base of operations = Neo Arcadia | teams = | status = Active | family = Akame~Daughter | partners = | previous partners = | alignement =None | curse = | magic = Lightning Dragon Magic Avatar Magic | equipment = }} Razalpihon ' is the Guildmaster of the the Nemean Lion Guild. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities 'Avatar Magic: Is a form of magic that allows Raza to assume a human form. He uses the baisc form of this magic to assume a human form. He stated that he learned this magic from an old friend, though never stated who. He is often seen in this form when walking around Neo Arcadia or in the Nemean Lion Guild, as his normal form would draw unwanted attention. Lightning Dragon Magic: An Elemental type of Magic that relies on the use of lightning and electricity. Users of such Magic can create these elements from their bodies and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic seem capable of also generating their elements from locations away from them, be it from the ground or the sky. Raza is stated to have great skill in the use of this magic, being able to turn any part of his body into lightning at will. In addition to this, he is able to shape his lightning in to multiple different creatures and objects. Making others believe he is using a form of . *'Eight Thunder Deity' (八雷神, Yakusa no ikazuchi no kami): *'Thundering Spirit' (鳴神,Narukami): *'Megawatt Scream': Raza takes a deep breathe, gathering lightning in his throat. After a couple of seconds charging up, he then gives out a loud shout, releasing the stored energy. This attack can be two different ways: It can be used to push back enemies to give the user some space or to deflect other attacks or weapons thrown at them. *'Heavenly Trinity': Raza focus his lightning into his palm, shape shaping it into three tomoe's of lightning, connected in a triangular formation by smaller bolts of lightning. The user will then throw the triangle, when the triangle makes contact with another object, it will erupt into a pillar of lightning one foot in diameter, stretching into the heavens. *'Boomerang': With a flick of the user’s hand, the user is capable of manipulating/redirecting a preexisting lightning attack. The user pulls the lightning back towards the enemy (after having missed them) at the expense of making the attack weaker. *''' Raven Murder': The user, crosses his/her arms while gathering lightning and then swings arms outward, sending a wave of lightning through the air making the sound of Ravens squaking. *'Sniper': By concentrating a large amount of lightning , the user pinpoints it to the tip or tips of their fingers. They then chooses a target while charging, then releases it at its maximum capacity. This then releases the bolt in a Rail Gun like manner, this can penetrate steel with its force alone, however, they can also release a barrage of these Rails to either pin down or annihilate them completely. *'Lightning God Serpent': A powerful and deadly spell, this technique brings both onto the battlefield an awesomely large serpent like entity comprised of pure lightning. Measured at seventy-five meters long, with twenty meters comprising both its height and diameter, this colossal creature moves as fast as a taijutsu master, and can climb onto all forms of surfaces. The trick is that it is comprised of pure lightning energy, so it doesn’t actually walk – it hovers ever so softly over anything it chooses to cross, temporarily changing the surface’s charge in order for it to be compatible with the beast. However, as large as it is, it’s rather dumb, and follows only the most basic of the user’s mental commands. *'Thunder Bird': :'Kinetic Lightning Pulse: Is a form of magic, Raza developed after gaining a mastery of her Lightning Magic. This magic uses lightning to create and manipulate various types of waves, pulsations and vibrations, among others. This magic is capable of directly affecting multiple enemies at once or dealing great damage to a single enemy. In addition to this, this magic is capable of being used passively or actively. :*'''Sixth Sense: Is a supplementary spell. A user is able to actively or passively use the, the latter being active in a different way. To actively use this, by hitting a surface the user send a pulse rippling outward, upon hitting something, the ripple propagates. Once the waves hit one another, it returns to the user allow them to see an object. This is often used, at night or in a dark area. It can also used to detect underground locations, the more chakra that is used, the further it propagates. In order of it to be used passively, the user need to be blind or blinded. When the conditions are met, the users body being releasing pulses on its own much like when used actively. This allows the user to constantly view their location and move based on the image. Raza stated that the passive use is far greater in terms of viewing the then the active. :*'Kinetic Syphon': A passive ability of this magic. It surrounds the user in a "inertia field," which absorbs, stores, and redirects any kinetic energy coming in contact with it. The stored kinetic energy can then be manipulated for a number of varied purposes, the most famous being the ability to change the inertial properties of objects of objects. By coming in contact with an object the user can transfer kinetic energy to it which alters its state of motion, changing both speed and direction. :**'Kinetic Blaze': Is the antithesis of the Kinetic Freeze spell. Unlike the kinetic freeze with absorbs energy. This spell introduces large amounts of energy into the touched object. Due to the overabundance of new energy the object is usually set ablaze or melts. Like the Kinetic freeze this spell has a completely different effect if used on an organic substance. Upon introducing energy into the object, its cells a forced infused with a large amount of energy. This cause the cells to overwork, resulting in a faster breakdown before exploding. This appears as a blistering on the opponents body before said area ruptures. If the user is able to rapidly strike the opponent and introduce enough energy, the opponent can be set ablaze or have their bodies breakdown. :**'Kinetic Freeze': Is a more consuming ability then the Kinetic Blaze. When in use, the user rapidly absorbs energy for a location, done mostly via touch. This the location to freeze due to the energy with produces heat via movement is consumed. This spell has a completely effect when used on organic substances, as it does not cause at literal freezing effect. Instead it consumes energy from the cells until they are completely destroyed causing the cells to undergo necrosis. This jutsu can be used to literally rot an opponent's body away. :**'Kinetic Step': is a supplementary spell that allows the user to quickly move about. After absorbing energy, the user gathers it into their feet. At the instant of moving, the user release a small burst of kinetic energy, which increases their speed when moving. If timed correctly the user can dodge and attack and counter in mere moments. :***'Hyper-kinetic Step': Is a faster and more deadly version of the Kinetic Step. Instead of gathering energy into their feet, the user gather energy in their entire leg. The use then rapidly release energy and gathers more. This rapid release and gathering, greatly increases their leg strength. Then at the instant of muscle twitch via moving, the user is propelled forward like a missile destroying anything within its path. Due to the quick release of the energy, the user is one able to travel in a liner motion. This makes it dangerous if the opponent is capable to moving and attacking, or the user hits something that cannot be destroyed easily. In the latter case, the energy of the impact is instantly send back into the users body. More higher level users are able to stop on a dime and instantly directions before moving again. :**'Hyper-kinetic Enhance': After absorbing energy, the user forces the energy into their somatic and sensory networks. With the increase in energy, both systems are much more efficient. The somatic system works more quickly, and is able to react to stimuli better. The sensory systems can process data much finely, allowing the user to focus on the data pertinent to their desired action. This is augmented by a increase in precognition, imagining precise possible outcomes. In a case, when planning to jump over a short brick wall, the user can judge the angle and force of the jump necessary to vault the wall, as well as the probable energy required to land and roll safely. The user can judge very specific outcomes from physical actions. A downside to this is the user tend to have a deep mistrust in other and typically resist seeking help with problems. The user create troubling situations for themselves by not accepting assistance when needed. The man deadly drawback being that due to this great increase in energy, the user somatic and sensory networks are greatly damaged. Hence the longer the user has it active, the greater chance their somatic and sensory networks will shutdown, thus killing the user. :**'Electromagnatic Shockwave': is a spell that can create multiple different effects depending on how it is used. To start the user gathers lightning and kinetic into either their hand(s) or feet. With a single punch/stomp on the ground, the user send out a large electrified shockwave which can knock back an opponent. :**'Kinetic Push': Is a spell what allows the user to push an object at great speed. To do this as user flows gathered kinetic energy into their hand and the intended object. Upon releasing the object, either by throwing or dropping it. The object accelerates the moment leaves the users hand, the further the object travels the more speed it picks up; thus increasing the damage. An object like a small rock, can but used in the same manner as a bullet. :Magnetism Magic: A sub magic Raza developed after gaining skill in both his Lightning Magic and his Kinetic Lightning Pulse Magic. This magic allows him to create and manipulate magnetic forces and magnetise any object they desire. :*'Magnetic Gathering:' is a relatively simple spell that is used to gather magnetic objects around the user. The user is able to user the gathered objects for defense or attack. :**'Iron Blades': After gathering items around them the user shapes them into a several blades. The user is able to form several blades or just one depending on what was gathered. The blades can be used like normal weapons or thrown like spears at the opponent :**'Blood Blades': The user gathers the blood around them or from themselves via an open wound and solidifies it into a blade. Like the Iron Blades the blades can be used as normal swords or be thrown like spears. Unlike the Iron Blades the Blood Blades can be formed more quickly and are often used to surprise the opponent. :*'Electromagnetic Pulse': Is a unique spell that has different effects depending on the surroundings. The user channels lightning in to their hand they then slam their hand on the ground. This cause the lightning to surge to though the ground in the form of a pulse. The pulse can with be be used to raise magnetic objects to shield the user form attacks or negate sensor and various other effects. :Dragoon Drive (竜騎兵気迫,Ryūkihei Kihaku): Trivia *